villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon (The Little Mermaid)
The Dragon is a minor character in the television series The Little Mermaid. His appearance bears a close resemblance to the dragon form of Maleficent. He is a minor player in the villains tournaments. Disney Villains War 2 Battle Under The Sea During the events of the second part of the war, Maleficent takes the form of the dragon in order to deal with Ursula, after she declined her offer to join her faction. At first Maleficent used her fire breath at her rival, only to her anger that Ursula had disappear in a cloud of mist and then reappear in front of her. Now it was time for Ursula to attack, as she throw to the dragon a magic blast to her rival, only to be vanquished by Maleficent's fire breath in response. However Maleficent was unprepared for the next attacks, as Ursula throw more magic blasts to her, furthering damaging her. Not only that but one of her magic blasts transform the dragon into a sea-polyp, to Maleficent's horror. Fortunately the evil fairy return to her normal form, only to be mocked by Ursula's laughter. Maleficent swore at her rival that she will pay for her humiliation, and the next moment she retreats from Atlantica. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Vs Whiplash In this tournament, the dragon is one of the dragon transformations of Queen Narissa, after she triumph her victory over Shocker, the wicked queen, Narissa, encounters Shocker's minion, Whiplash. Because he was a powerful sorcerer, Narissa transforms herself into a dragon to deal with her new enemy. At first, she strikes with her fire breath at her rival, only to be dodged by Whiplash's abilities. Whiplash then throw a rope to the dragon, tightening the sorcerss very much, that she clearly approved her defeat to Whiplash. A Failure Escape While Narissa, still in her dragon form, was imprisoned to Kingpin's prison, Whiplash's supposed master, her minion, Nathaniel determine to find and free her from her prison using a troll and Hydra, whom he encounter, to his advantage. However Nathaniel, the Troll and Hydra were defeated by Hobgoblin's powers. Escape at Last While Hobgoblin was dealing with Negaduck, Narissa used her opportunity to break herself out of the prison and snap out Hobgoblin's control over his flying device temporary. As Hobgoblin was disarmed at the moment, Narrisa used her flaming breath to consume her foe into the burning flames, killing him, then she transform herself into her normal form, leaving a grin smile at the death of her enemy. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Dragons Battle The Dragon serves as the monster transformation of the galactic emperor, Zurg. During the Battle in the Galaxy, Zurg turns into a dragon to deal with the evil alien race of Metarex, who fused together to become a monster. Zurg fires at his rival a powerful shot, after the Metarex monster damage most of parts of Gantu's ship, also an ally of Zurg. Gantu and Zurg continue to fire mercilessly at their enemies. However, Zurg was caught in a trap, created by the Metarex Monster. Fortunately, Captain Gantu and the Brain Pods of Zurg activate the most powerful technology weapon to Metarex. obiliterating their enemy once and for all and freeing Zurg from Metarex's trap, allowing Zurg to revert into his normal form.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Little Mermaid Villains Category:Dragons Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Villains Underwater Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's transformations Category:Victims of Ursula Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament